Tan solo haslo así
by Aikoss
Summary: Post Western Air Temple: Aang se siente confundido sobre Katara y siente que no le gusta por que es malo besando. Entonces pide ayuda a Zuko. ZukoxAang Traducción Autorizada x Kyatto no Edo


Tan solo haslo asi

**Resumen:** Post Western Air Temple: Aang se siente confundido sobre Katara y siente que no le gusta por que es un malo besando. Entonces pide ayuda a Zuko. ZukoxAang

**Titulo**: Como besar a una chica.

**Traducción Autorizada**

**By:** Kyatto no Edo

**Translated by: Aikoss/Hope**

**Pairing:** Zuko/Aang

**Rating:** PG-13

**Note:** Spoilers del 312 hacia adelante. DISTRUTALO!

-¡Tan solo hazlo así!-

Zuko se lanzo en un salto mortal hacia atrás e hizo su pie hacia fuera en una fuerte pata circular, disparando un arco de caliente fuego, cayendo en la tierra en una postura perfecta. Sus hombros subiendo y bajando por los jadeos y las gotitas de sudor que relucían en su musculoso pecho eran los únicos indicadores de que acababa de hacer algo físico.

-Estas poniendo mucha fuerza en el- explico, tomando la pierna de Aang por la rodilla –solo necesitas lo suficiente para generar la inercia para crear una flama lo suficientemente grande. La patada es mejor para dirigir.- el puso la pierna de Aang hacia fuera hasta la altura de su cadera, enseñándole el movimiento exacto que el quería demostrar.- exactamente, así.

-No lo se- Aang suspiro cuando soltó su pierna.- ¿Cuando necesitare hacer algo como esto?-

-Defensa propia- Zuko replico recalcando el punto, como si un idiota lo hubiera sabido también.- si alguien dispara algo hacia ti, decía Azula, es una forma rápida de quitarte de la línea de fuego y de golpear al mismo tiempo.

-…Tiene sentido.- acepto Aang asintiendo con la cabeza meditabundo- Muy bien. Déjame tratar otra vez.

Su maestro camino hacia atrás mientras que Aang tomaba vuelo para comenzar, lanzándose hacia el salto y dando una fuerte patada de fuego. Al final aterrizó en una posición agachada, respirando fuertemente. Zuko sonrió y cabeceó aprobándolo, dándole la mano lo ayudo a estar de pie de nuevo. Zuko le dio una palmada en la espalda antes de ofrecerle su cubo de agua. Aang lo tomo indeciso saciándose con la mitad del cubo. Después de beber miro a Zuko, esperando más instrucciones.

-Eso es suficiente por hoy- dijo Zuko, sacándose el sudor de la frente con el reverso de su palma. – ¿Por que no nos sentamos en la playa y nos relajamos por un momento?-

Después de que Zuko se hubiera vestido parcialmente, hizo lo mismo y se sentó a su lado. Se dio cuenta de la cara del joven y una preocupación se extendía a través de el. Aang dejo salir un suave suspiro y bajo su mirada al suelo, poniendo sus manos juntas para enlazar sus dedos. Habían estado practicando por algunas horas y estaba exhausto. Y a diferencia de sus otras practicas de control, este era el único que tenía agregado obstáculos físicos siendo el más apasionante en el que se había involucrado. No estaba seguro si el nunca antes había sudado tanto en toda su vida. Le asombraba que bien Zuko lo tomaba todo sin esfuerzo. Pero incluso con todo ese trabajo su mente se mantenía lejos. Siempre en la misma nube, en el mismo tópico. Katara (.…)

-¿Sucede algo malo?- Zuko pregunto después de varios minutos de que le Avatar estuviera en silencio. Normalmente el niño estaría parloteando como un Hog-Monkey. Eso lo hacia sentirse inquieto.

-No…- replico Aang y volvió a suspirar- Si… bueno. No lo se…

-¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudar?- Zuko, no acostumbrado a tener amigos, sintió que tenia que hacer su mejor intento en cuanto una situación así ocurriera. El se sintió menos inútil que otras veces.

-No estoy seguro- el joven avatar guardo silencio por un momento antes de animarse un poco- ¿Que sabes sobre….sobre chicas?

-¿Chicas?- el príncipe lo miro incrédulo, una ceja alzada

-Sii…- Aang trato de ayudarle.- Ya sabes, cosas que se supone se hacen con ellas…. Cosas de besos…

-¿Cosas de besos?- la expresión de Zuko no cambio, su ojo bueno agrandado por a impresión.

-Bueno, la cosa esta así….- Aang volteo a todos lados para asegurarse de que no había nadie cercas. –antes de la invasión, estaba con Katara…. Y tuvimos esta rara conversación… y, bueno…. no se que estaba pensando, bueno, yo este, yo pensé que estaba dirigiéndome hacia mi perdición, entonces ¡la bese! Y las cosas pasaron y… pero ella no dijo nada ni reacciono…. ¡No paso nada de nada! Entonces… no le gusto (yo ella)?... ¿Tan malo soy?- sus brillantes ojos fueron cubiertos por la preocupación.

-Despacio, espera un momento.- Zuko se tomo un momento para digerir lo que le había dicho.-…. ¿La besaste?

-Sii…- las mejillas de Aang se volvieron rosas.

-… ¿Y?...

-Nada….- Aang suspiro.- es por lo que estoy confuso… yo no se que hice mal…que tal si no le gusto a ella solo por que soy malo besando?

-¿Por que me preguntas todas estas cosas a mi? ¿No es el idito-Sokka el que siempre te aconseja?- pregunto Zuko

-Bueno…. normalmente… pero la ultima vez que le pregunte por algún consejo sobre esto, el estaba mal.- dijo a la defensiva Aang, como si Zuko fuera la persona mas tonta en el mundo por preguntar tal cosa.

-¿Entonces por que yo?-

-Bueno… tu eres mas grande que nosotros… tu tienes chica-experiencia, ¿no?

Zuko pensó en el pasado, en sus días en el barco, cuando su vida era la de un exiliado escapando, en su única (y corta) cita con Jin y luego con Mai. El _había _tenido alguna experiencia con ella al menos.- Si, bueno, eso creo…

-¿Que debería hacer?- le pregunto Aang, mirándolo directamente a la cara.- ¿Como hago para besar mejor? Tengo que hacer que me quiera otra vez. ¡Tengo que hacerlo!

-No estoy muy seguro…- el no quería admitir que su práctica en los besos había sido con su hermana cuando eran jóvenes, debajo de una sabana en su cama. Era una de las pocas cosas en que concordaban. Si ellos querían ser unos esposos exitosos como sus padres ellos tenían que saber que hacer (eeeh??). El resto de su experiencia venia de toda su atención prodigada a Mai y la que ella le daba. Así fue como el en realidad aprendió… _por_ _ hacerlo_.- no es algo que pueda explicar…

-Oh…- Aang no pudo ocultar la decepción que atravesó su cara. Después de un minuto sopesándolo, el volvió a parlotear, sus mejillas rojas y con una pequeña sonrisa atravesando sus labios.- que tal si… tu podrías…. ¿enseñarme?

Si Zuko no se veía realmente incrédulo antes, el definitivo lo hizo ahora. Ambos ojos estaban abiertos por la impresión; sus mejillas sonrojadas de rojo por un momento antes de que su cara palideciera.-¿ Que…? ¿Tu quieres que yo... yo te- yo te enseñe? ¿_Como?_

Aang dejo caer sus hombros y frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que en verdad no había pensado su idea. No había forma en que Zuko dejara en que lo besara como a Katara, incluso si fuera por ayudarlo. La única otra chica que estaba cercas era Toph, y el sabia que sofocaría debajo de una avalancha de rocas a Zuko si alguno de ellos le sugiriera algo así. El podría preguntarle a Sokka… pero el otro chico estaría tan impactado que probablemente se voltearía y correría colina arriba. Solo le quedaba una opción… y Aang sintió el calor subir a su cara desde su estomago.- Bueno…uhh...- el estaba todo rojo ahora, limpiando la suciedad de la bota con su dedo mirando hacia abajo a la tierra.- tu y yo podríamos…ya sabes…

-¿_Que?-_ exclamo Zuko, dando un paso lejos de Aang, mirándolo como si hubiera sugerido saltar dentro de la lava.

-¡Es la única manera en que aprenderé!-la expresión de Aang se endureció y después sus mejillas se pusieron rosas de nuevo.-… ¿Porfas?

Zuko descanso sus codos sobre sus rodillas y juntos sus dedos, usándolos como soporte de su barbilla como si pensara sobre eso. Después de un minuto de pensarlo profundamente, tomo una gran bocanada a la vez que pasaba sus dedos por su oscuro cabello y se sentó por fin.- Bien- el dijo, mirando dentro de los ojos de Aangs con una mirada seria en su cara.- Solo hazlo rápido.- se volteo y se maniobro a si mismo hasta estar sentado sobre sus piernas. Aang hizo lo mismo.- Acércate…

-¿Ahora que?...- pregunto Aang susurrando cuando sus caras estuvieron a centímetros cada una.

Después de checar por sobre ambos hombros para estar seguros de que no había nadie alrededor, miro directamente en los ojos de Aang.-… la lección comienza…. ahora….

El mayor levanto su mano derecha y la uso para acunar la cara de Aang. Temblaba levemente por lo nervioso que estaba. El _sabia_ que eso no estaba bien, sabía que no debería estar haciendo eso. No solo por que ambos eran hombres, si no por que el Avatar era demasiado joven. Psicológicamente, al menos. Una cosa era que el menor anhela a una catorceñera Katara, pero un diesisieteñero Zuko…. Eso hacia que su estomago se hiciera nudos. Se sentía torpe y raro. Que pasaría si eran atrapados? Que pasaría?

-¿Zuko?…- el más joven pregunto cuando la cara de Zuko estuvo a un centímetro de el pero no sin hacer nada.

-…Muy bien.-

Zuko tomo un profundo respiro, el cual exhalo a través de su nariz, y se humedeció sus labios. Sus ojos ligeramente cerrados y suavemente inclinado sobre la cara de Aang rozo ligeramente sus labios contra los otros. El beso fue suave y gentil, la conciencia de Zuko trataba de mantenerse concentrado aun cuando no estaba haciendo mucho de nada. No podía ayudar, pero notaba cuan suaves y calidos eran los jóvenes labios que tomaba. Encajaban perfectos. No era tan mal como había pensado. Después de unos largos segundos Zuko se alejo, mirándolo con una expresión e preocupación. Un poco de culpabilidad se asentó en su tripa/estomago. Estaba esperando lo peor.

-Yo….- comenzó Aang.

-Si…-Zuko miro a lo lejos desenfocadamente.- no deberíamos de haber hecho eso.

-No…- Aang sacudió su cabeza.- es solo que… pensé que le había dado a Katara un mejor beso que _ eso_. ¡No soy un bebe, Zuko! Si así es como tú besas a las chicas, entonces, ¡yo debería ser el que te ayudara a ti!- El sonrió, una gran evidencia en su voz. Pero aun así se sonrojo. Ese detalle no se le escapo. El había besado a Zuko.

-¿Que?- la boca de Zuko se abrió sorprendido por un momento. De nuevo, incrédulo por el comportamiento de Aang.- eso… ¿eso no fue _suficiente_? ¡Eres un niño!

-Uno de ciento doce años.- replico Aang llanamente.- Técnicamente, me hace viejo.

-Aun así…

-Vamos Zuko… ¿por favor?- rogó.- ¿Uno de verdad esta vez?

Zuko suspiro de nuevo, entonces se humedeció los labios y lo miro. Cabeceo.- Bien. Solo no hagas las cosas raras después, entendido?

-Lo prometo.- dijo, regresando a su posición de antes, alistándose a si mismo.

Usando la misma mano de antes para atraer la cabeza de Aang, Zuko los alineo a ambos y presiono sus labios sobre los del más joven. Esta vez el beso fue firme, el en realidad aplica presión. Aang hizo un pequeño ruidito de sorpresa antes de comenzar a responder rápidamente. Presionando sus labios de regreso. Entonces Zuko dividió sus labios, y los movió en diferentes direcciones, moldeando sus labios con los de Aang. Cuando el mayor tomo un momento para mordisquear los carnosos labios del joven, Aang gimió, permitiendo a Zuko el acceso para saborear su boca. Ahí fue cuando Zuko encontró la inexperiencia del menor. Aang hizo un pequeño sonido, casi como un gemido y trato de copiar lo que Zuko hacia.

Por alguna razón eso lo asusto, el sonido de los gemidos de Aang y el sentir su lengua en su boca, emocionando a Zuko lo suficiente como para poner roja su cara y caliente como para sentir un hoyo en su estomago. La mano que tenia en la cara de Aang se deslizo hacia la nuca mientras que la otra agarraba fuertemente la cintura de Aang. Mientras ambas manos de Aang se aferraron en la tela de la camiseta de Zuko en su pecho. Un ronco gemido escapo de la garganta de Zuko y en el beso ambas lenguas se encontraban en un sofocante baile. Zuko toma la lengua de Aang entre sus tiendes y la succiono gentilmente, ganándose otro dulce sonido por parte del otro joven. Sus labios se presionaron de nuevo por un momento antes de separarse, sus espiraciones convertidas en pesados jadeos. Ambas caras estaban rojas, los ojos pesadamente cristalinos. Zuko pasó su pulgar sobre la mejilla de Aang y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa antes de alejarse completamente hacia atrás.

-Eso fue…- Aang comenzó, con su cara roja y finalmente dejo ir la camiseta de Zuko y puso sus manos sobre su regazo.- Eso fue…

-_Eso_- Zuko sonrió, su pecho subiendo y bajando por su pesado respirar.- Es como debes de besar a una chica.

**--**

**Da Fin**

**N/T: Wii por fin termine, que felicidades que amor, por cierto, traduciré los rrs pa la autora :3**


End file.
